


Don't Knock It Till You Try It

by guardianinthesky



Series: Don't Knock It Till You Try It [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 18:13:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3218606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guardianinthesky/pseuds/guardianinthesky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki is just trying to enjoy some casual sex when his partner suddenly screams someone else's name. Who is this Thor? And can he really be that good in bed? Loki decides to investigate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Knock It Till You Try It

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this](http://nostalgiaultra.tumblr.com/post/64997722306/garys-sex-tips-1002-if-she-calls-out-her-ex) post.

Thor.

Who the hell was Thor?

Maybe he was being oversensitive, but when Loki was having sex with someone, even if it was someone he’d just picked up at a bar, he certainly expected them to call out his name, and not someone else’s. He’d been right in the middle of giving this woman - Amora - what he thought was the best orgasm of her life, when she’d called out that name.

Thor.

The sex had kind of stopped after that. He’d felt like there was no point in continuing when he clearly wasn’t doing much for her. At least not enough for her to call out his fucking name. Loki refused to hide the fact that he was upset, and he’d ended up telling her to get the hell out of bedroom. His pride had taken a pretty big hit, which lead to him spending two days thinking about this Thor guy. She had told him that Thor was her ex. They’d broken up a couple of weeks ago, and that she’d thought for sure that she was over him, but apparently the sex had been pretty damn memorable. Memorable enough for her to still be yelling his name while in the middle of having sex with other people.

Thor. It was such a silly name. Who named their kid Thor? Thor sounded like an idiot. He had to be stupid. Sex was probably the only thing he was good at, which was a small consolation. It didn’t make it any easier to stop thinking about him, though.

When he realized that he would never be able to get over this unless he did something about it, Loki decided to find out the truth. He was going to look this Thor person up, and he was going to make sure that he was just as stupid and ugly as he thought he was. What could possibly be so great about him? Was he really that good in bed? He couldn’t possibly be, right?  
It took a couple of annoyingly long phone calls, and quite a lot of persuasion, but he finally managed to get Amora to give him this guy’s address. She didn’t seem to understand why he would want to meet up with her ex. He told her not to ask so many questions. She called him an asshole.

Once Loki finally managed to find the time, he went straight to Thor’s place. It was a pretty nice neighborhood, far from the dump Loki had been picturing. So maybe Thor was just some boring jackass in a suit? Maybe that was his thing? Either way, he was about to find out. He’d managed to get inside the building, and now he was finally going to see what kind of guy Thor was.  
Loki reached up and pressed the button to ring the doorbell. He took a small step back and kept his eyes on the door, tapping his foot against the floor as he waited for it to open. When it finally did, his jaw dropped.

Okay. So maybe he could understand what this guy’s appeal was. He was tall, and blond, and _big_. Oh, so big, and Loki immediately wondered if his dick matched the rest of him, because if so… Very well. Maybe he couldn’t really blame anyone for shouting his name.

“Can I help you?” Thor asked, giving him a smile that honestly left Loki a little weak at the knees. He immediately decided that this guy was an asshole for it. At the same time, a plan quickly started to take shape in his head, and he gave Thor a small smile in return.

“Yes, I believe you can,” Loki told him, not waiting for an invitation before he slipped right past Thor and took a couple of steps inside is apartment. Hm. It looked nice enough. Clean. He just had to figure out where the bedroom could be. Now that Loki had actually seen the guy, he’d already decided that he was most definitely going to find out what was so special about him. It was all for educational purposes, of course. Nothing else.

Thor turned around and gave him a confused look, but didn’t tell him to get the hell out of there, which Loki took as a good sign.

“Can I at least get a name before you barge into my apartment?” Thor closed the door and crossed his arms over his chest, and Loki had another moment of weakness when he thought about what those arms could do to him. They were so fucking big. Thor looked strong. Very strong. He looked like he would be able to hold him down, make him take whatever he… He licked his lips, and gave Thor an easy smile.

“I’m Loki. I believe you know the woman I picked up a couple of nights ago. Amora?”

Thor had a look of obvious recognition on his face, and he nodded his head.

“Yes, I know her. How is she?”

Loki studied his face carefully. It didn’t seem like Thor was asking because he was desperate to get back together with her. He was pretty sure he was just asking to be polite. Well, good. He would hate to be left behind as the two of them ran off into the sunset together. Not that he cared about either of them, he just really didn’t want to spend time with someone who was going to act like a lovesick little puppy.

“She’s fine. She seems to have some very fond memories of you, though.” When Thor frowned at him, Loki quickly went on to explain himself. “She called out your name when we were in bed together.”

This time, Thor raised his eyebrows, and he looked like he had no idea what to say to that.

“Oh, I’m… I’m sorry, man. I didn’t realize I’d left that much of an impression on her.” Thor shrugged his shoulders. “So… why are you here? You’ve come to tell me to stay away from her? To punch me?”

Loki let out a soft laugh, because he would be pretty damn stupid to punch Thor. In fact, he was pretty sure that he would barely be able to hurt the guy. Not that he considered himself to be weak in any way, but Thor looked like he could survive a couple of punches to the face. He’d probably just shrug them off.

“No, actually. That’s not why I’m here. I need you to show me.”

“Show you?”

“Show me what you did. I want to know what’s so great about you. Where is the bedroom?” he asked casually, taking a couple of steps away from Thor. “Is it in here?” he pointed at a closed door to his right.

Thor looked like was considering pinching himself to make sure he wasn’t dreaming. He was quiet for such a long moment, long enough for Loki to wonder if perhaps he wasn’t actually into guys. Finally, after what felt like hours, Thor opened his mouth again.

“You want me to show you?”

That was the response he’d been waiting for? Loki let out an exasperated sigh and turned around, walking over to the door and opening it. Bingo. There was a big bed, and Loki took a couple of quick steps closer, making himself comfortable on it and patting the empty space right next to him.

“Well?” he asked Thor, who had followed him and was now standing in the doorway, with his arms still crossed over his chest. “Are you going to join me or not?”

“You’re crazy,” Thor told him, but it was said with a hint of amusement, which made Loki think he was definitely doing the right thing here.

“Not crazy,” Loki said, smirking as he moved further up the bed. “Just curious.”

Thor still seemed to be hesitating, and Loki sighed again.

“Come on. Why don’t you show me what was so memorable about you?” He brushed his fingers against the white sheets. “I mean, how often do you get to have sex with someone without buying them a drink first? And who knows? Maybe you could make me scream your name?” This was what he had to do. Challenge him. Thor took a step closer to the bed, and Loki licked his lips. _Yes, that’s it. You know you want me._

“What’s the catch?” Thor asked suspiciously, and Loki smiled at him again.

“There is no catch. That’s the beauty of it. No catch, no strings attached. Just you and me, and some - hopefully - very, very good sex.”

Since it seemed like Thor wasn’t going to jump him any time soon, Loki figured he might as well do something to get this thing started. He slowly reached up and began to unbutton his own shirt, moving his slim fingers against the light fabric as he kept his eyes on Thor, who definitely looked interested. He wasn’t turning away from him, and Loki knew he had him. Now he just had to reel him in.

He pulled his shirt off and let it fall to the floor, and was happy to notice that Thor had taken another step closer to him. His gaze was hungry. Starved, even, and Loki wondered if he just happened to look that good, or if Thor hadn’t had sex in a while. The first option was a lot more likely. He licked his lips again before he moved on to his jeans, unzipping them and moving to pull them down, but he didn’t have time to actually do it, when Thor was suddenly on the bed with him, a firm hand clasped around his wrist.

“Let me,” Thor said, and Loki swallowed, watching him for a long moment before he nodded his head.

Thor didn’t waste any time. He quickly pulled Loki’s pants off and tossed them aside, but Loki stopped him before he could do anything about his boxers. With one swift move, he pushed Thor onto his back and straddled him, admiring the view for a moment before he spoke again.

“Time to finally find out what all the fuss was about.” He smiled. “Take your shirt off.”

“Oh, is that how this is going to go? You’re just going to order me around?” Thor smiled back at him. “This is my bedroom, you know. Why should I have to listen to someone I literally met five minutes ago?”

Loki pretended to think about it for a second or two.

“Because you know you’re going to like this. I’m amazing in bed, you’re supposedly amazing in bed. Together we’ll be… spectacular.”

That seemed to be enough to give him that final encouragement. Thor pushed himself up, and Loki faltered for a moment at the sudden closeness, but calmed himself and watched as Thor removed his own shirt. Oh.

 _Wow_.

Okay, as if the golden tan, and the blondness, and the fact that this guy was huge wasn’t enough. He was also fucking ripped. Then again, he should have guessed as much from those fucking arms. Loki realized that he couldn’t wait to run his tongue over those abs, but that would have to wait. They’d have to do that next time, because they hadn’t even started having sex yet, and he already knew he wanted to do it again. Next time, he would rock Thor’s world. This time, he was going to let Thor prove himself.

“Seeing anything you like?”

Loki realized that he had been staring for the last couple of seconds, and he quickly blinked and turned his eyes back up to meet Thor’s impossibly blue ones.

“Your chest is a bit distracting,” he told him plainly. There was no point in denying it. He wasn’t trying to act coy, or like some kind of blushing virgin. The only reason he’d shown up at Thor’s place was to get fucked. They both knew it.

“Sorry,” Thor said, not sounding the least bit sorry, and Loki shrugged.

“Don’t be sorry. Just keep undressing yourself. I want to see more.”

Thor chuckled and shook his head at him. He did obey, though, hastily moving his hand down to his crotch. He unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans, and Loki’s fingers were already itching to touch. Once Thor’s jeans were gone, and they were both sitting there in nothing but their boxers, Loki wondered if he had gone about this the wrong way. They were both almost naked, but they hadn’t actually _done_ anything yet. Thor had removed his pants, but that was about it. There had been no touching, no kissing, and Loki had to wonder if Thor understood his own challenge here.

“How is this going to work?” Thor asked him, and Loki pressed his lips together and rolled his eyes because he didn’t want to have to explain it to him. ‘Just fucking take me!’ he wanted to scream. Thor was being way too technical about this, and Loki wondered if the amazing sex would really be worth it when this guy was clearly a big oaf.

“I mean, is kissing allowed, or…”

“Do you kiss the people you’re usually having sex with?” Loki asked, raising a brow.

“Yeah, of course.”

“Then kissing is allowed. Just pretend I’m someone you picked up at a club. Pretend you have every intention of making me want to give you my number when this is all over.”

And that was all Thor needed before he placed a hand against the back of Loki’s neck and pulled him closer, not being the least bit gentle as he smashed their lips together.

 _Finally_.

Loki immediately placed his hands on Thor’s chest, barely able to hold back a shudder as he moved his fingers down to Thor’s nipples, rubbing his thumba against them. Thor let out an appreciate groan before he turned them around again and pushed Loki back down on the bed. He deepened the kiss, and Loki was thrilled to feel Thor’s tongue against his own. He could only focus on that for about a second, because he also felt Thor’s hand against his groin, making him moan into the kiss. Thor’s hand was so hot and heavy, even through the fabric of his boxers, and Loki wished he could tug them off, but Thor somehow managed to capture both of his wrists with one hand, and secure his arms above his head.

Loki hadn’t been pinned down like this in quite some time, and he rolled his hips up, desperate for more contact. Thor chuckled and used his one free hand to pull his boxers down. Loki groaned when his erection was finally freed, and he rolled his hips again, wishing Thor would touch him. He didn’t have to wait long before Thor wrapped his hand around his cock, immediately pulling a gasp from Loki. He looked up at Thor, and there was a satisfied smirk on his face as soon as he realized that Thor’s eyes had turned several shades darker, and that they were entirely focused on him. He decided to give him a show, and he closed his eyes again, moaning loudly each time Thor brushed his thumb against the head of his cock.

“Please,” he mumbled, opening his eyes again. “Please. I want to see you.” Thor smiled at him, and sat up a bit, keeping his eyes on him as he moved his hands to the hem of his boxers and tugged.

Loki gaped. Holy fuck. No wonder Amora hadn’t been able to forget about Thor. Loki was pretty damn proud of his own size, but Thor was definitely bigger than him. He was only half hard, and he could already tell that he was fucking hung. Loki felt like he was going to start drooling any second now, and he pushed himself up a little bit as well, reaching out to wrap his hand around Thor’s cock. They both gasped at that, and Loki took a deep breath as he tried to decide what to do next. The urge to have Thor fucking him was becoming greater by the second, but there was no way he wasn’t going to at least taste him first. Without waiting for Thor to react, he bent down and stuck his tongue out, licking up a bead of pre-come. The groan that spilled from Thor’s lips was exactly what Loki had been looking for, and he did it again, pushing his tongue against the slit before he wrapped his lips around his cock. He looked up, gazing at Thor as he sucked on the head.

He had no intention of letting it end like this, and it didn’t take long before he was pulling back again. He was pretty sure he saw a flash of disappointment in Thor’s eyes, and Loki promised himself that the next time they did this, he would be giving Thor the best blowjob of his life. For now, he straightened back up again and leaned in to nip at Thor’s jaw, while giving his cock a couple of slow strokes.

“I want this inside me,” he told him, and Thor nodded his head, hastily crawling over to the left side of the bed as soon as Loki had let him go. When Thor turned back to him, he had a condom and a bottle of lube in his hands, and Loki didn’t waste any time before taking the bottle from him. He put himself on his back and spread his legs, hoping to give Thor a nice view. He used the lube to slick up his fingers, gave Thor a quick smirk, and started circling his opening, waiting a moment before he slowly began to push it in. Thor was following his every movement with great interest, and it made Loki feel incredibly powerful to know that he was his entire focus right now. Thor’s eyes moved from his face, to his spread legs, and then back again. His fingers were twitching, and Loki knew he was trying so hard to hold himself back.

Since he was quickly running out of patience, it didn’t take Loki long to add a second finger. It had been a while since he’d done this, and there was a slight burning as he pushed his fingers inside, but he didn’t care. This was too good to let a bit of pain stop him. Loki closed his eyes and moaned again when he brushed his fingers against his prostate. His cock was so hard it was throbbing against his stomach, but he wouldn’t allow himself to come. Not yet. He wanted to come while Thor was fucking him.

He was so into what he was doing that he almost jumped when he felt a strong hand on his wrist. He looked up at Thor and pressed his lips together to hold back a whine when he forced him to pull his fingers out. Thankfully, his disappointment didn’t last very long, since Thor immediately replaced his fingers with two of his own. Thor’s fingers were bigger, slightly calloused, and Loki dug his own messy fingers into the sheets as Thor thrust them into him, slowly working him open.

“Don’t worry,” Thor said. “I will make you scream.” The sound of his voice was like music to Loki’s ears, and he nodded his head.

“Yes,” he said, tossing his head back when Thor found his prostate. “Yes, please. _Fuck_.” He could tell that he wasn’t the only one who was starting to get impatient. A third fingers was added, and he bit his lip as Thor continued to stretch him, scissoring his fingers to make sure he would be able to take him.

“I’m ready,” Loki groaned once he couldn’t stand the wait, pulling on Thor’s arms to make him get on with it. “Just do it.” Thor seemed to hesitate for a second - but only for a second - before he pulled his fingers out. Loki whined at the loss, but knew that he wouldn’t feel empty for long. He stared up at the ceiling, and he could hear the sound of the condom being put on. He looked down when he felt the head of Thor’s cock nudging his entrance, and he nodded again.

“Do it.”

They kept their eyes locked together as Thor began to push inside, and Loki moved his hands to his arms, desperate to hold on to something. He gritted his teeth as Thor worked inch after inch into him, wondering if Thor had gotten even bigger in the last couple of seconds . He was quite sure he had never felt this filled before. He took a couple of deep breaths, surprised when Thor brushed a few strands of hair away from his forehead.

“Are you okay?”

Loki put his arms around his shoulders.

“Just fuck me.”

Thor finally listened to him. His first thrust left them both panting, and Loki wrapped his legs around him, digging his heels into Thor’s lower back to encourage him to do it again. Thor set a slow pace - too slow for Loki, who told him to go faster.

“I’m not fucking made of glass. Are you trying to make me scream your name or not?”

Thor stopped moving, and for a second Loki wondered if he’d somehow gone too far. He didn’t particularly fancy the idea of being thrown out of Thor’s place whith a raging erection and an urgent need to be fucked, but then Thor started moving again, and Loki quickly threw that thought out the window.

“Is this what you want?” Thor asked, using his own weight to his advantage as he thrust hard into Loki, hard enough for him to practically see stars every time his dick came into contact with his prostate. “You want to get fucked? You want me to make you feel good?”

“Ah, yes. Fuck me. Yes. More. I need more…” Loki knew he was rambling, but he didn’t care at this point. Coming here had probably been the best decision he’d ever made, and the only thing that mattered right now was that Thor would keep fucking him.

Which he did.

He was grabbing his hips so tightly by now, Loki was sure there would be bruises, and he found himself not minding it in the slightest. In fact, he was encouraging it. He wanted there to be marks. He ran his fingernails down Thor’s spine, reveling in the shudders that wrecked through the other man. Thor moved his lips to his shoulder, planting a trail of kisses all the way up to his neck, and Loki eagerly tilted his head back, wordlessly giving him permission to do whatever he wanted. He let out a yelp as he felt Thor’s teeth digging into his flesh, and he curled his toes, spurring him on with loud chants of ‘yes Thor right there mark me’.

Loki knew that he was close. He could feel the pressure building in his lower belly, and he knew it wouldn’t take much for him to reach his orgasm. Even though there was a part of him that wanted this to last longer, his need to come couldn’t be ignored. He managed to work a hand in between their bodies, and let out a content sigh as he wrapped it around himself. He only had enough time to stroke himself once, though, before Thor quickly forced his hand away from there.

“I don’t think so,” he said, his voice rough and deep, sending a shiver down Loki’s spine. “You wanted me to make you scream, right?” He pressed another kiss to Loki’s neck. “Well, I want you to scream as you come without touching yourself.”

Loki couldn’t hold back the desperate mewl that escaped his lips. His erection was aching to be touched, and he was so hard it almost hurt, but he kept his hands away. If Thor wanted this to happen, if he wanted him to come without touching himself, it was all up to him. The only thing Loki could do was to rock his hips against Thor’s, but he could only keep that up for a short moment before he gave up. There was no way for him to keep up anymore, and he simply allowed Thor to pound into him, hitting his prostate with such precision that Loki nearly screamed before it was time.

His fingernails were digging into Thor’s shoulders, and he was rambling constantly now, telling Thor to please let him come, but Thor didn’t let up. He kept moving his hips, shoving his cock deep inside of him, and Loki couldn’t remember the last time he’d been this desperate to come. He was almost sobbing, whines and moans mixing together as he felt himself constantly being pushed closer toward the edge. He just needed one last push. Just one.

At last, it seemed like Thor took pity on him, and Loki let out a cry as he felt his big hand wrap itself around his cock. He’d already been so close, Thor only needed to stroke him once, twice, and he was coming. His fingernails left red marks on Thor’s skin as he screamed out his orgasm, and his ass clenched tightly around Thor’s cock, making the other slow down. Thor must have been close as well, because he didn’t need much longer before he reached his own release, his hips jerking a couple of times as he groaned loudly.

Even in his dazed, completely fucked out state of mind, Loki couldn’t help but wish that there had been no condom, because the only thing that was missing was the feeling of Thor’s come filling him up and running down his thighs. Oh, well. Next time.

For a long moment, Loki was just waiting to for everything to slow down again. Once his head stopped spinning, he met Thor’s eyes, and the two of them stared at each other, before they both moved at the same time. Loki slowly brought his hands away from Thor’s shoulders, and Thor pulled out of him, getting rid of the condom before he flopped down next to him. Loki kept his eyes on the ceiling, realizing he wasn’t entirely sure where to go from here. The plan had been all about getting Thor to fuck him. He hadn’t thought about what would happen once he had. Luckily, Thor ended up breaking the silence.

“Wow,” he said, his chest still heaving as he turned his eyes to Loki. “Mission accomplished, right?”

Loki snorted.

The two of them were silent for another moment, before Thor tried again.

“This isn’t the last time I’ll ever see you, right?”

Loki raised a brow, and finally turned his head to meet his eyes.

“What did you have in mind?”

“I was just… wondering if maybe I could buy you a cup of coffee sometime.”

Loki turned back to the ceiling. He thought about Thor’s offer for a long moment, partly because he wasn’t sure about it, and partly because he wanted to make him sweat. He didn’t want him to think that this would be too easy, after all. Once it seemed like Thor was beginning to squirm, Loki looked at him and shrugged.

“Only if the coffee leads to more sex.”

Thor grinned at him.

“I think we can arrange that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Can also be found on [my tumblr.](http://guardianinthesky.tumblr.com/)


End file.
